


Something Red

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dollhouse, Firefly, Firefly/Dollhouse
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echo thinks she might be crazy, or that the other girl might be, or that neither of them are real but then River disappears and Boyd is there.  “Are you ready for another treatment?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Red

 

  
Echo stared up into the ceiling, never entirely sure why she was there.  The other girl came to her at odd times and it was only during those that the sadness seemed so real. 

“If I touched you, you would know it.  You would feel it and your soul would bleed until the walls turned red from it.”

River leaned closer, her breath on Echo’s lips but not quite touching.  “I will protect you from all of the unseen.”

Echo tilted her head slightly.  “That sounds familiar.”

“I heard it in a song once at the archives of music from Earth-that-was.”

Echo thinks she might be crazy, or that the other girl might be, or that neither of them are real but then River disappears and Boyd is there.  “Are you ready for another treatment?”

She smiles at him, trusting and caring.  “Yes, I am.”

When she looks up at him she thinks for a second.  “When I come back, I think I would like to paint.”

“Really?”

“Yes.  Something red.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of Firefly/Dollhouse, River/Echo, Loss


End file.
